


Au détour d'un couloir

by Blihioma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Food Fight, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Dans la grande salle de réception, c'est la guerre. Une de plus. Nono commence à avoir mal à la tête à force, il envoie donc son fils adoré pour qu'il lui ramène Tsunayoshi afin de calmer le jeu. Il ne pouvait pas décemment commander à d'autres hommes que les siens, se serait malpoli. Mais Xanxus se dit qu'il aurait pu se le permettre, cela l'aurait empêché de voir ça...





	1. Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Genre : Adventure (action, aventure) et Romance
> 
> Univers : Manga
> 
> Pairing : Hibari x Tsuna
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. Le suivant est Tahury qui a gagné deux lots de 1,000 et 500 mots mais qui a préféré deux Os séparés ! Le premier de 1,000 mots est donc sur Reborn! avec, comme à sa demande, Xanxus, Tsunayoshi et Hibari en personnages principales. J’espère que tu aimeras !!

**_Au détour d’un couloir – Partie 1_ **

La salle de réception était devenue en quelques heures un véritable champ de bataille. Tout avait commencé avec une remarque de Squalo à Yamamoto qui en avait rigolé, comme toujours. Gokudera lui avait crié dessus qu’il ne devait pas se laisser faire et il avait ensuite lancé une bombe miniature dans les cheveux du requin pour venger l’honneur du Juudaime, puisque selon ses propres mots, si l’honneur de ses gardiens était entaché, celui de leur patron en serait de même. Bien évidemment, l’assassin de la Varia n’avait pas aimé de voir le bout de ses cheveux complètement cramé et s’en était suivi une bataille entre le second de Xanxus et le bras droit de Tsunayoshi.

Peu à peu, et inévitablement, le combat s’était étendu à tous les gardiens des deux parties. Mukuro s’était même joint avec une joie non-dissimulée aux lancées d’illusions avec Chrome, face à Fran et Mammon. Yamamoto coupait ou renvoyait tout ce qui arrivait près de lui, alternant entre ses capacités de Baseballeur et d’épéiste. Cela avait naturellement le don d’énerver son maître auto-proclamé aux longs cheveux argentés. Gokudera ciblait avec passion Belphégor, si une dynamite explosait ailleurs que sur la tête blonde cachée, c’était seulement parce que ce dernier renvoyait les bâtonnets de poudre plus loin. Levi avait essayé de défier Lambo dans un combat, mais l’enfant, n’ayant pas apprécié d’être gêné dans son repas, avait mitraillé l’homme électrique de fruits et légumes en tout genre. L’idée d’utiliser ses grenades violettes ne lui avait même pas traversé l’esprit pour une fois et les deux utilisateurs de la Flamme de la Foudre se disputaient à grand coups de nourriture.

Finalement, seuls le Nono – qui avait organisé cette soirée avec l’espoir de voir Xanxus et Tsuna se réconcilier – ses gardiens et étonnamment, Xanxus, étaient restés en retrait pour observer cette reconstitution de la Guerre Mondiale, laquelle ? Ça ils n’en savaient rien, mais s’en était une, forcement. Le vieil homme fit le tour de la salle et quelque chose le frappa – autre que Ryohei courant partout pour échapper à Lussuria – il ne voyait ni son jeune héritier et son tout aussi jeune gardien du Nuage. Etrange, pourtant d’après ce que Reborn lui avait raconté, quand on voyait Mukuro, Hibari n’était jamais très loin. Il se demanda suspicieusement s’il n’avait fait qu’un seul pas dans la grande salle – sur le champ de bataille… Il n’aurait quand même pas séché ce dîner important ? Timoteo savait lui-aussi que les hommes du Nuage avaient tendance à garder leurs distances, mais s’ils ne respectaient même pas les convocations, alors cela allait devenir difficilement gérable.

Ce fut donc avec ces pensées préoccupantes qu’il se tourna vers son fils adoptif pour lui ordonner de retrouver Tsunayoshi qui était sûrement parti avant le début des hostilités pour le ramener ici, afin qu’il mette un terme à ce jeu de paintball – oui, ils étaient littéralement en train de refaire la décoration et les couleurs notamment pour les lanceurs de nourritures. Xanxus grogna avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Une bouteille de bourbon dans la main, il avait fait semblant d’être récalcitrant, mais pour une fois, il était heureux d’obéir. Ou plus exactement, il était heureux de pouvoir effectuer un repli stratégique légitime : il avait eu l’impression que Squalo s’avançait vers lui, sûrement pour le mêler à la bataille, mais lui voulait juste boire comme un trou.

Il commença à faire le tour des couloirs du manoir qu’il connaissait si bien, tendant parfois l’oreille près des portes, pour s’assurer que le déchet ne s’était pas caché à l’intérieur d’une chambre ou d’un petit salon. Au fil des minutes qui couraient dans les horloges, Xanxus en vint à se demander quand le petit brun s’était éclipsé car même lui ne l’avait pas vu partir. Pas qu’il soit particulièrement intéresse par cette demi-portion, mais il s’agissait cependant de son grand rival. Et d’un adolescent franchement maladroit. Enfin, _« adolescent »_ apparemment il avait fêté sa majorité il y a deux ou trois mois. Pour lui cela ne changeait rien, c’était toujours un putain de déchet à exterminer.

Quand sa bouteille fut vide, il fut enfin tenté de retourner à la réception pour s’en procurer une nouvelle, voire trois ou quatre autres mêmes. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas y retourner les mains vides et Xanxus commença enfin à prendre ses recherches au sérieux. Un quelconque Dieu, qui n’avait rien d’autre à foutre à minuit passé que de l’observer, dut entendre son vœu silencieux, car il entendit enfin des bruits au tournant du couloir. Il accéléra le pas pour finalement se figer. Il avait réussi à retrouver Tsunayoshi… Et Hibari par la même occasion…

Le Varia les observa quelques secondes et il se demanda depuis quand l’ado pleurnichard et timide n’était plus aussi pur que ses gardiens le pensaient… Putain, il était diablement sexy et chaud en ce moment ! Pendu au cou de son gardien du Nuage… ! En train de lui dévorer la bouche avec passion et avidité…

Tsuna était coincé entre le mur et son amant. Ses bras étaient venus se nouer autour du cou de son gardien pour l’empêcher de se redresser quand il avait entendu quelqu’un s’approcher. Peu importe qui les verrait, il s’en fichait éperdument. Hibari était bien trop sexy dans son costume noir pour qu’il y résiste indéfiniment et pour qu’il le relâche maintenant. De toute manière, l’ancien Président du Comité de Discipline semblait du même avis, car il avait même empoigné son fessier d’une main pour venir se frotter contre lui, tandis que son autre main tirait sur ses cheveux pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche un peu plus grand. Dieu qu’ils adoraient sentir le corps de l’autre contre le leur.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ?! » Grogna Xanxus après avoir repris contenance.

Hibari lâcha quelques secondes les lèvres rougis qui quémandaient plus pour lui jeter un regard noir – depuis quand l’empêchait-on de profiter de son omnivore personnel ?

« Hn ! »

Et il embrassait de nouveau son petit-ami qui gémissait de contentement.

« Oh ! » Cria l’assassin pour essayer d’attirer une fois de plus leur attention. « Le Nono veut que vous reveniez en salle. » Les informa-t-il.

« Va chier Xanxus. » Râla cette fois le châtain, surprenant son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci comprit bien qu’ils n’allaient pas s’arrêter quand le plus vieux fondit dans le cou du plus petit, qui laissa échapper des gémissements lascifs de plus en plus bruyants et que les vêtements commencèrent à tomber. Encore trop choqué par le spectacle qu’il venait de découvrir, Xanxus partit sans essayer davantage. Il allait essayer de noyer la vision de son rival, en train de se faire quasiment violer par son gardien du Nuage contre un mur, dans l’alcool. Il prit donc le chemin de la cave à vin en se disant que toute manière, l’état du plus petit demain matin suffirait comme explications à Nono.

**_A suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c’est tout pour celui-là ! On aurait pu continuer plus loin, mais y avait pas écrit PWP dans sa demande XD J’espère que ce morceau de Romance chaud bouillant vous conviendra et ne vous frustra pas trop lol Ouais, j’ai de l’espoir.
> 
> Sinon, rien à dire de plus de mon côté. A part bien sûr, qu’au début je ne savais pas comment mettre la partie « aventure » j’espère donc que cette bataille entre la Varia et la Dixième Génération, puis le périple de Xanxus, vous conviendra ! Allez, je cours écrire le deuxième lot de Tahury, puisqu’il est le prochain sur la liste ! A bientôt


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Genre : Adventure (action, aventure) et Romance
> 
> Univers : Manga
> 
> Pairing : Hibari x Tsuna
> 
> Evénement : Evénement Two-Shot
> 
> Voici donc la suite tant attendue. J’ai choisi de reprendre la scène de la partie précédente sous le point de vue d’Hibari et Tsuna cette fois. J’espère que vous allez aimer et que cela ne vous semblera pas trop répétitif. Bonne lecture mes petits choux !

**_Au détour d’un couloir – Partie 2_ **

Tsunayoshi n’aurait jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais il s’ennuyait profondément. Non, ses gardiens n’étaient pas morts. Non, Reborn ne lui avait pas donné des vacances. Non, le monde n’était pas dans une phase post-apocalyptique digne des plus grands films de science-fiction. Et pourtant il arrivait à s’ennuyer… Il se trouvait dans une salle de taille convenable et à quelques mètres de là, il voyait ses amis discuter tranquillement entre eux ou se régaler au buffet, tout aussi calmement. Hm… Finalement une météorite avait dû s’écraser sur Terre, réflexion faite ! Il avait été convié à un dîner par le Nono pour enfin faire la paix avec Xanxus et la Varia, et s’il n’avait quasiment échangé que les salutations avec le chef de la troupe d’assassins, il était surpris que celui-ci n’ait pas encore essayé de le tuer.

Quand il poussa un énième soupir d’ennui, Tsuna fut certain que Reborn avait définitivement réussi à le convertir à sa manière de vivre : parmi des fous surexcités et dangereux. Et maintenant qu’on lui ôtait tout ça, il ressentait un grand désintérêt pour cette soirée. Il aurait préféré que les choses tournent mal, que quelque chose se passe bon dieu ! Il repassa son regard sur la salle où circulait des serveurs armés. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua enfin un corps caché dans l’ombre d’un coin de la pièce. D’un pas nonchalant et surtout en effaçant sa présence pour que personne ne remarque où ses pas le menait, il rejoignit son Gardien du Nuage qui s’était installé loin des groupes formés.

Il s’installa contre le mur à côté de lui et il laissa son regard courir sur le corps de son voisin du coin de l’œil. Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le voyant dans ce costume noir serré, presque moulant, qui tranchait avec sa peau blanche. Il se souvenait que dans le futur, ce genre de vêtements faisaient partis intégrante de son armoire vestimentaire et cela le faisait sourire de voir qu’au moins cette chose ne changerait pas. Il avait appris à apprécier l’Hibari du futur, aussi bien son physique que son comportement et il espérait qu’il ressemblerait le plus possible à cette version du futur. En tout cas, niveau physionomie, c’était bien parti, très bien parti même. Hibari finit par remarquer son regard plus qu’insistant et tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants mais n’échangèrent aucun mot. Ils n’en avaient pas besoin, ils n’en avaient plus besoin depuis plusieurs années. La même lueur de désir traversa leurs deux regards et d’un même mouvement ils avaient quitté la salle de réception en silence et sans se faire remarquer. Ils s’éloignèrent de plus en plus de cet endroit où ils s’étaient tous réunis pour cette soirée, marchant simplement l’un à côté de l’autre. Tsunayoshi cherchait la partie du manoir qui leur était destiné, sur les seuls souvenirs de la visite plutôt mouvementée à laquelle ils avaient eu le droit. Heureusement, son intuition était de la partie et finalement ils arrivèrent près des chambres. Cependant, il n’eut même pas le temps de chercher une quelconque clé pour trouver un peu d’intimité, qu’il se fit plaquer contre le mur du couloir.

Aussitôt, une bouche sauvage et impatiente vint s’écraser sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer avec passion. Tsunayoshi n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire glisser ses mains dans le dos du beau brun et le rapprocher de lui au plus près. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une situation de ce genre se produisait, mais il y avait toujours cette intensité de première fois et ils aimaient tous les deux ça. Leur relation n’avait rien d’officielle, on ne pouvait même pas appeler cela une relation. Tout ce qu’il y avait entre eux c’était un besoin corporel à satisfaire. Pour le plus jeune c’était cependant légèrement différent : il ne désirait qu’Hibari, mais de là à appeler cela de l’amour ? Il n’en n’était pas si sûr. Mais peu importe, car tous les moments qu’ils se donnaient étaient si forts et intenses qu’ils n’avaient pas l’occasion d’y réfléchir.

Quand il jugea Hibari assez collé à lui, ses mains remontèrent sur ses épaules pour plonger quelques secondes entre ses mèches noires si douces, avant de venir se nouer à son cou, l’empêchant de quitter ses lèvres. Il avait l’impression que cela faisait des années qu’ils ne s’étaient plus embrassés. Son Gardien du Nuage était presqu’une drogue pour lui et il ne pouvait plus s’en passer. Tsunayoshi sentait la veste de son costume glisser le long de ses bras, mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher, que ce soit pour l’ôter ou pour la remettre en place. Peu importe si elle gênait ses mouvements, c’est Hibari qui faisait le plus gros du travail après tout.

Soudain des pas commencèrent à se faire entendre dans le couloir. En temps normal, Tsuna se serait éloigné, il aurait repoussé son amant pour prendre un peu de distance, reprendre contenance et ne rien laisser paraître. Mais là il n’en n’avait pas vie, il s’en fichait d’être vu par un habitant du manoir Vongola, par un de ses Gardiens ou par un invité. Il voulait juste qu’Hibari se décide enfin à passer aux choses sérieuses, ici et maintenant. Celui-ci sembla entendre ses pensées car la main qui l’empêchait de l’écraser littéralement contre le mur, glissa le long de son dos pour venir empoigner son postérieur. L’autre main du plus vieux tira sur ses mèches pour le forcer à ouvrir un peu plus la bouche que sa langue vienne la lui ravager avec passion.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ?! » Râla une voix que Tsuna aurait pu reconnaitre entre milles.

Hibari ne le lâcha que quelques dixièmes secondes pour faire claquer sa langue contre son palet :

« Hn ! »

Et il se retourna à sa préoccupation première : embrasser son petit brun préféré. Dans une toute autre situation, Tsuna aurait bien rigolé de la tête de Xanxus qu’il devinait, ainsi que cette magnifique façon qu’avait eue son amant pour le remballer. Mais en ce moment, il était bien trop concentré sur toutes les sensations qui le traversaient pour s’en préoccuper.

« Oh ! » Xanxus haussa le ton pour qu’ils se concentrent sur ce qu’il disait. « Le Nono veut que vous reveniez en salle. »

Cette fois ce fut Tsunayoshi qui rompit le baiser pour tourner la tête vers le chef de la Varia, plantant ses deux ambres en fusion dans le regard rougeoyant de celui qui voulait sa peau.

« Va chier Xanxus. » Grogna-t-il, menaçant.

Il ne voulait pas qu’on les dérange plus longtemps et le message fut très clair car il entendit le bruit de ses pas s’éloigner. Mais il ne fit pas plus attention à l’assassin car une paire de lèvres gourmandes se mit à embrasser son cou, à mordiller son épiderme sensible et à le sucer pour laisser une multitude de marques. Tsuna geignit en sentant l’érection d’Hibari se frotter douloureusement contre la sienne. Il n’en pouvait plus, il voulait plus !

« Kyoya… » Supplia-t-il en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Le Gardien sentit un frisson agréable et particulièrement excitant le traverser en l’entendant ainsi soupirer son prénom. Il avait de plus en plus envie de le faire crier et il comptait bien préparer la situation qui amènerait tous ces bruits désirables, en commençant à lui défaire de sa chemise. Tsunayoshi sentit les mains baladeuses venir jouer avec son pantalon et le bouton sauter juste après. C’était à peine s’il rendait compte qu’il allait finir nu dans un couloir. Toutefois une voix tonitruante stoppa Hibari dans son effeuillage :

« VOIIIII ! Enfoiré ! T’es où ?!! »

Squalo… Lui aussi était reconnaissable entre mille. Tsunayoshi grogna alors qu’il ressentait son excitation décroitre :

« Putain, ils défilent les uns après les autres, c’est quoi leur problème ! »

Hibari afficha un sourire amusé et carnassier en entendant son amant jurer contre les dérangeurs de service, il pensait exactement la même chose et Tsuna l’exprimait à voix haute. Il lui arracha un baiser chaste et se décida enfin à chercher peut-être une chambre pour y consommer le corps du petit brun. Il le souleva et Tsuna noua ses jambes sur ses hanches en souriant, amusé. Hibari ouvrit la première porte qui se trouva sur son chemin, attrapant sa cravate qu’il noua à la poignée, pour signaler que la chambre était utilisée. Ils échangèrent un regard complice quand ils entendirent le requin de la Varia passer devant la porte. Ils étaient maintenant certains d’être tranquille pour le reste de la soirée et Hibari allait donner envie à tous les passants de s’enfuir de ce couloir d’où s’échapperait les cris de son amant. La nuit allait être bruyante, satisfaisante et très longue.

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, cette fois c’est vraiment fini ! J’espère vous avez aimé ! En tout cas je vous dis à la prochaine car je n’ai rien à rajouter, à part que les autres Two-shot arriveront bientôt. Bonne journée/soirée/semaine !


End file.
